There is a method of applying a rotation magnetic field in a plane of a magnetic thin film, magnetizing a soft magnetic pattern in accordance with rotation of the in-plane magnetic field successively, and transferring a cylindrical magnetic domain along a transfer path (For example, see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 55-80882).
In order to perform communication inside a memory, a structure of the memory, for example, using wire bonding, a through via, and the like is complicated.
Therefore, it is desired technology for simplifying a structure of a memory in which communication is performed.